There are many different types of toothbrush holders. Conventional holders are typically fixtures attachable to, or mountable on, a wall. Various types of fasteners, screws, bolts, nails and/or adhesives are utilized to affix these holders to the wall. Most holders include holes or openings to accommodate the shaft of the toothbrush so the toothbrush hangs down as the bristles of the toothbrush dry. However, conventional toothbrush holders have several disadvantages. They are often permanent, and/or generally cannot be removed without damage or blemish to the wall or surface to which they are attached. Furthermore, such devices are difficult to clean. As toothpaste and residue builds up, the holders become hotbeds of germs and bacteria, and become unsightly. Also, such toothbrush holders take up wall valuable wall space, which can be limited especially in bathrooms where toothbrushes are kept.
Moreover, these types of attached toothbrush holders are not practical for travelers. The traveler cannot bring the affixed toothbrush holder from his or her home. Also, the notion of placing one's toothbrush in a hotel or motel toothbrush holder that countless strangers have used, or even into the holder in the home of a friend or family member, may be less than appealing to the traveler.
As a result, the traveler may simply leave the toothbrush laying on the sink area, or may store it in a plastic bag or container. Leaving the toothbrush on the sink exposes the toothbrush to dirt, contamination, and/or unsanitary conditions. Enclosing the wet toothbrush in a plastic bag or container prevents the toothbrush from drying satisfactorily, which can also lead to unhealthy results.
Alternatively, the traveler may devise means to care for the toothbrush, such as using available drinking glasses or cups to store and dry the toothbrush. Use of a drinking glass or cup also has disadvantages. In most hotels, motels, or inns, only a finite number of glasses or cups are provided, and use of one as a makeshift toothbrush holder translates to either one less glass that may be needed, or to washing the glass prior to using it for drinking. Also, a typical drinking glass does not provide sufficient means to keep toothbrushes separate should there be more than one toothbrush that needs to be stored, such as when the traveler is staying with companions. Plastic cups suffer from the same disadvantages. In addition, plastic cups usually fail to properly stand up to the weight of a toothbrush leaning on one side. Without proper and delicate balancing, the cup will fall over, dropping the toothbrush. This can be frustrating and exasperating for the traveler.
Those skilled in the art have previously attempted to overcome these problems. A disposable drinking cup with breakthrough tabs located on the bottom, base or side sections is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,065. The breakthrough tabs must be leakproof for drinking when intact, yet the user must punch through them in order to store the toothbrush, leading to relatively complex manufacturing, assembly, and required steps for usage. Also, once the holes are punched through, the cup no longer can be used for drinking, or for rinsing the mouth after brushing more than once.
A rounded stackable toothbrush holder in the shape of an upside down cup is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,027. While there is little to no assembly required, this design suffers from the disadvantage that it is also relatively complex to manufacture. Also, the size and shape preclude easy shipping and storage. This type of toothbrush holder could not readily be provided in a hotel accommodation kit, for example. Moreover, it would not fit easily into a traveler's travel case without taking up too much room, or without the possibility of being deformed or crushed.
The upright rounded plastic toothbrush holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,855 is quite similar in shape to the toothbrush holder having the upside down cup shape as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,027, except that it has no sides. Instead, U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,855 discloses legs supporting the top portion. The top portion contains holes for toothbrushes. Although it does not quite have a full upside down cup shape, this holder suffers from the same disadvantages of relatively large, bulky size and complexity of manufacture in addition to not supporting the toothbrush against sliding out from underneath the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,379 discloses a toothbrush holder formed from a single piece of material. However, it also has a number of disadvantages. It requires a relatively complex assembly along a number of fold lines such that a user may be unable to satisfactorily assemble the holder, or may give up trying after realizing that it is not a sufficiently quick and easy process. Moreover, the proper assembly of side tabs along the bottom edges must be engaged to prevent the handle of the toothbrush from moving laterally out of the confines of the toothbrush holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,677 also discloses a toothbrush holder formed from a single piece of material but it also has a number of disadvantages. In one embodiment there are multiple fold lines and panels. This results in a holder that is relatively complex and time-consuming to assemble. Also, this embodiment includes two panels parallel to the supporting surface on which it rests, such as a table, and one of those panels serves to support the weight of the toothbrushes. A second embodiment without a bottom panel also includes multiple folds and panels, and therefore is also relatively complex and time-consuming to assemble. A third embodiment includes openings which are not sized for the shaft of a toothbrush, but rather are substantially horizontal and slanted with respect to the supporting surface. In this embodiment, the bottom panel has no openings. As a result, the toothbrushes are not very stable, and must essentially be balanced in the toothbrush holder by the user. Also, because the toothbrushes are not upright, there will be less drainage, and the drainage that does occur will potentially wet more of the holder.
Moreover, modern, ergonomically designed toothbrushes have relatively large handles. Toothbrushes with these features often do not fit into traditional toothbrush holders.